


小竹马第九章

by Chisujiyushu



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-01 22:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chisujiyushu/pseuds/Chisujiyushu
Relationships: Jisung/Chenle
Kudos: 3





	小竹马第九章

文by尺素寄鱼书

周日，朴志晟一大早就起床了，感觉感冒似乎好了一些，就换了衣服出门，他还要帮杜学姐解决她的事，毕竟对方很守约。

钟辰乐醒的时候已经不早了，拿起手机看了一眼时间，已经上午十点。

趁着刷牙的时间划开手机，发现置顶聊天上朴志晟留了一条消息，今天有事晚点回家，钟辰乐不以为意，以为他又被重点班的老师叫去开小灶了。

微信首页往下拉，只有几个小弟日常问候，切换星标朋友页面，点进了杜雅琪的头像，映入眼帘的是昨天自己发出的一连串消息，对方仍然没有任何回复。

经过朴志晟昨晚这么一搅合，他已经不在意这件事了，心态平和地望着镜子，那张脸青涩稚嫩，喉结发育缓慢，只能看到一点点露出的痕迹。

就像所有青春期的中二病男孩，好奇地窥探这个还未彻底向他开放的世界。

于是，迫切希望自己长大的小男孩的世界里，拥有一个‘义气团伙’、‘漂亮女友’、以及‘拉风的红色跑车’，这些漫画中的固有桥段成了他所认为的帅气男人的标准配置。

所以自己是真的喜欢雅琪学姐吗？还是因为她恰时地出现正好符合他的刚好需要呢？啊—脑子乱成一团。

洗漱完之后，顺便把浴室的脏衣篮拿去洗衣房，为防口袋里有东西，又把所有的兜都掏了一遍，除了找出一些零钱之外，钟辰乐在朴志晟的外套口袋里找到了一张游乐园的门票，虽然已经被蹂躏得惨不忍睹，还是能看见上面的门票号码，他记得清楚，这张门票和他的门票是连号，正是他给雅琪学姐送去的那张。

为什么这张门票会出现在朴志晟的手里？这其中有发生什么他不知道的事情吗？

尝试手机给朴志晟拨了一个电话过去，收到的是电话关机的提示，钟辰乐想破脑袋也没想出个头绪，干脆不去想了，下楼吃早餐去吧，船到桥头自然直。遇到难题这一点上，他天性乐观。

直到傍晚，钟辰乐陪朴妈妈逛过小花园，朴志晟才回来，回到卧室刚脱下外套，就看到钟辰乐手里拿着什么东西进来，走近才发现是他忘记销毁的那张门票。

面对钟辰乐一脸坦白从宽的危险表情，他并没有回避，而是摊牌直说：“我用了一些东西和她换。”

“杜学姐能把门票让出来，就说明她对你并不上心，我接手好过她丢垃圾桶吧？”，他耸肩。

“满嘴歪理！”，钟辰乐一记锁喉将人扣住，这小子也忒坏了，算计人都不带心虚的。

“坐云霄飞车的时候你不是很开心吗？杜雅琪能陪你坐这个？”，被钳制住的人一边咳嗽一边不服气。

“还嘴硬，快说，你到底和雅琪学姐做了什么勾当。”

钟辰乐嘴上不饶人，看他咳嗽，胳膊还是下意识地放松了一些。朴志晟趁他手松迅速逃出控制，反而手脚并用控制住了他，空出一只手掐着他的脸蛋恨恨地说：“怎么，对你心爱的雅琪学姐余情未了？”

“胡说八道些什么呢？”，钟辰乐拍开他的手，对他有些无语，怎么就能想到那里去。

“那你还关心她干什么，我初吻和**都给你了，你不对我负责吗？”，朴志晟不依不饶，干脆调整好坐姿，把钟辰乐整个人面对面箍在怀里声讨。

闻言钟辰乐整张脸爆红，又被强制召回昨晚不算美好的记忆，整个人奋力从他怀中挣扎，径直就是一拳，

“朴志晟你想死就直说。”。

朴志晟一把包住他紧握的拳头，紧紧地攥着让他无法逃离，低头在他被禁锢地手腕上轻轻落下一个吻。

“做都做了害什么羞，大不了我也让你一回。”

说罢，朴志晟把打底衫一把脱下，露出看似纤细实则劲瘦的身材，拉伸时线条优美的肌肉喷薄而出的荷尔蒙再加上那张迷惑性的美型脸蛋，能轻易迷倒任何一个小姑娘。

被迷倒的小姑娘钟辰乐忘记了挣扎，有些神奇地摸了摸他腹部薄薄的肌肉，

“朴星你竟然还有肌肉，怎么练——唔——”

话还没说完，朴志晟一个吻就把他尚在开口的嘴唇堵住，先是温柔地嘴唇对嘴唇碾压，就像他们第一次亲吻那样。

接着，他试探性地把舌头深入，没有被阻止的信号，于是愈发大胆，舌头勾住舌头，不断吸吮对方口中地汁液，直到舌头扫过敏感的口腔黏膜，钟辰乐才猛然清醒一般，重重推开他的怀抱。

“你、你干嘛突然这样。”，怀里的人眼神迷离面颊绯红，总是干涸的唇瓣如今被滋润地嫣红，像朵初绽的玫瑰，散发着青涩的诱惑。

朴志晟不打算忍耐，于是再度贴上嘴唇，手也不安分地探入毛衣中四处抚摸，肌肤滑嫩的触感让他心尖痒意越盛，恨不得将人整个吞吃入腹。

钟辰乐对他现在强烈索取的姿态有些不安地扭了扭腰，唇上的另一双唇也不挪开，就这样贴着他的嘴唇对他说话：

“乐乐，讨厌我的亲吻吗？讨厌的话，就推开我。”

放肆的唇舌再度入侵他敏感的口腔，这个亲吻仿佛有一辈子那么长，这期间，钟辰乐被解除禁锢的双手握紧又松开，到底还是没有推开欺在胸前的那个人。

结束亲吻之后，两个人懒懒地靠在一起看电视，余韵之下，其实谁也没注意到液晶屏里到底在干什么。

“所以我们是交往了吗？”，朴志晟突然发问，不好好确认的话，橘猫可能会逃跑的。

“是吗？”，钟辰乐发出不确定地疑问，他没谈过恋爱，也不知道普通情侣在一起应该如何。

“可你还没说过喜欢我。”，朴志晟两只眼睛露出委屈。

“难道你就说了？”，钟辰乐直起身来质问，一双眉毛不满意地皱起。

“你先说我才说。”，也只有在他面前，朴志晟才会毫无保留地展现自己的幼稚。

“你不说我也不说！”，无用的胜负欲突然上身。

两个人互相不服输，谁也不愿意把爱这个字先说出口，直到入睡前也没争出个结果。

连上帝见了也会感叹一句；

噢，在爱情面前互啄的两只菜鸡。


End file.
